A christmas promise
by Hariki-Angel
Summary: [one shot]sasuke has come back after 10 years and sees sakura who is also kinda happy to see him..... sux at summeries see story 4 details!


A Christmas promise

Me: hi! This is my Christmas story about Sasuke and Sakura mind you this is my first one shot so please be nice!

Sakura: Yay Sasuke-kun! We can be together at last!

Sasuke: woo…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a cold day in the village hidden in the leaves. Snow on the ground and a cloudy day. It looked like it was going to snow any minute. A person with pink hair was on the bridge. This is where they would meet before they became separated. The blond one of the team, Naruto, finally became hokage and Sasuke……. Sasuke Uchiha, the guy who left and broke the person's heart. This person was Sakura Haruno. Once part of Team 7 now the top Medic nin. It has been 10 years since Sasuke left and Saukra hated him. She didn't look like a child anymore. She had grown into beautiful women. As for Naruto, he got the hopes up and asked Hinata to merry him. So now they were living a happy family with 2 kids.

'why did you have go and leave' thought Saukra as she brought her coat over herself more to make her self warm. She was walking home when she saw Neji and TenTen. Now TenTen was married to Neji and had one kid.

"Hi Neji-san, TenTen-san" said Sakura with a smile

"Hey Sakura-Chan" said TenTen cheerfully.

"Hn" is all Neji said.

"Doing some last minute shopping for Mitsuki?" asked Sakura. TenTen nodded.

"Yeah she is growing up fast oh well we have to get going bye Sakura-Chan" said TenTen and walked away with Neji. Sakura Smiled and walked back to her house. She sighed and took of her jacket. Unknowing a pair of dark eye's watching her. She went upstairs and got into her Pajamas. After all it was like 30 or 20 degrees out side. She was wearing warm Pajamas with cherry blossoms on them and with fuzzy slippers. (A/N: sorry I suck at describing things) and went into the kitchen to make some hot cocoa. She sighed and sat down on her couch and watched some TV.

'Boy she's beautiful' though the man. This man was Sasuke. Yes Sasuke and he was back. He looked at her and silently went through her window. Sakura went to get her hot cocoa when she noticed the window was open.

"Why is the wind open?" she said out loud and went to close it. She did and went back to her hot cocoa. Sasuke watched her from the ceiling as Saukra went back to the movie she was watching. When she sat down she saw his chakra.

"Sasuke I know that's you" said Sakura (A/N: she is guessing 0.o). she dropped down and looked at her

"How did you know?" he asked. She turned her head.

"Holy Crap I was just gue- hey wait…..SASUKE????!!!!" she yelled. Sasuke put his hand over her mouth

"Shut up I don't want anyone to know I'm here" said Sasuke. Sakura just nodded and Sasuke took his hand back.

"What do you want anyway?" asked Sakura.

"I came her to say……sorry" said Sasuke. Sakura's Jaw dropped.

"Who are you and what did you do with the Sasuke I knew 10 years ago?" asked Saukra and smiled. Sasuke smiled to (a/n: run it's the end of the world!!!!!!!) looked at her. There was a silence between them until Sakura spoke up.

"so Sasuke…… why did you leave?" Sasuke looked at her in surprised.

"I went so I could gain power to kill my brother. When I did…..I did kill my brother and him" said Sasuke. Sakura nodded and Sasuke looked at her.

"You said…… when I came back you would still love me…… do you or do you not?" asked Sasuke.

"I…..I" started Saukra. Sasuke looked at her

"I was only cold because I didn't want anyone I love to get hurt by my brother…… so I was cold and hurtful…… but now since I don't have to worry about Itachi I can say this…… I love you Saukra" said Sasuke. Sakura was both happy and sad. Happy that Sasuke loved her…… but sad that it was so long for her

"Sasuke I love you to I always will no matter what I do or what you do." Said Saukra. Sasuke smiled, warped his arms around her back and kissed her. Sakura kissed back and went like this for until Sasuke broke it. He hugged her and said,

"Sakura, I want to say, thank you for always being there for me." Sakura smiled and hugged back.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke-kun" said Saukra

"Merry Christmas Sakura- Chan" Sasuke said and kissed her once more.

**THE END!**

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Me: see I told you my first one shot no flames and review. Oh yes Sasuke was OOC and I couldn't thing of Naruto's and Hinata's children's name. sorry!

Sasuke: I love you Saukra

Sakura: I love you to Sasuke

Me: right……… ok then click review plz!


End file.
